


Day Three: Warmth

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bio! Dad Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne and and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are siblings, Kinda, Marinette Wayne, McDonalds trip, Time Square, Vacation, bio dad, mc donalds, their siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Robin and Nightingale decide to get McDonald's while out on a mission in New York
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat March 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Day Three: Warmth

“Nightingale, what is the point of this,” Robin asked disingenuously. His gaze was centered on the large two-story McDonalds that stood in the center of New York. Nightingale looked around for a second, watching as people would take one look at them before walking off, mumbling about dumb kids. She supposed they weren’t too far off. 

“Oh hush Robin,” Nightingale chuckled, grabbing his arm and pulling the younger boy into the restaurant. “I’m giving you a sense of childhood glee. Besides, B isn’t here to tell me no.” Nightingale chuckled lightly at Robin's “tt”. Grabbing onto his arm, Nightingale dragged Robin with her, slamming the door open and rushing into the nearly empty establishment. 

Perhaps this was a bad idea, but at the moment it seemed great. The inside was warm, filled with neutral colors compared to its boisterous exterior. The play place reached the ceiling, going through the floor and connected to the upstairs dining area. Walking over to the digital screen, Nightingale began taking her order before letting him take his own.

The two didn’t have to wait long, however that could have been the general stigma with heros and civilians. Nightingale was almost surprised any New York heroes, or law officials hadn’t made themselves known to the two Gothamites. 

Nightingale thanked the lady for the food and took off upstairs, happy to the entire floor to herself, and began eating inside one of the window bubbles that viewed Time Square. The inner city was bright, a stifling difference to Gothams ever-darkening messiah. 

“Don't look so doom and gloom Robin, this is supposed to be a vacation.” Nightingale sang, not looking up from her perch. The city reflected onto her goggles, hiding her identity behind layers of black and navy blue clothing. The round cardigan-type hood surrounded her, acting as a blanket, attached to her bulky jacket. Underneath was the typical skin-tight suit that had been originally designed, however, everything else had been all on her own, including the color and material of the jeans. 

Robin was sitting at one of the tables, occupying himself with eating and checking his phone. “This isn’t a vacation,” He stated unbelieving, “besides I'm a ball of sunshine.” Nightingale snorted, taking a sip of her soda and placing it on the plastic under her. 

“And I’m a bearded elephant. How’s Jon?” Nightingale asked, looked back at Robin. She noticed his smile grow however acted like she hadn’t seen it.

Robin's face contorted back to its usual monotone state, once again hiding all emotion behind everything but his eyes. The two were silent for a moment, Nightingale going back to watching the street while Robin ate away at the vegetable burger he had ordered. 

“He’s….fine.” 

“That's good.” 

“yeah.” 

Nightingale was contemptuous of staying like that, eating away at her chicken nuggets and fries. Her gaze continued to flash between the multicolored cars and elaborate ads that shined brightly against Times Tower. She was too busy watching that she almost screamed when Robin sat next to her. 

“You're jumpy,” He stated, looking at her worriedly. 

In truth, the two had gotten close in the last 4 years. When Marinette had first arrived Damian was wary. He trusted her and loved her as they were blood, but there was always a gap between the two. However, compared to their siblings, they were quite possibly the closest members of the family. 

“It's… been a long day Robin.” Marinette didn’t move her head, almost afraid to look at him. Instead, Damian settled next to her, placing his head on her shoulder, and watched as the cars went by. Damian supposed he wouldn’t have to tell Bruce about this, not when his sister clearly needed the break. 


End file.
